Una vida distinta Kimberly Malfoy
by Yrinha
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has pensado cómo sería tu vida si tu propia familia no te reconociera como tal? Sin hogar, sin amor..¿Y si encima le sumamos que has crecido con seres que odian a los humanos? Conoce a Kimberly Malfoy, una chica de 11 años que deberá aprender, no sólo la magia, sino a sobrevivir en un mundo devastado por la crueldad y la oscuridad que dejó en su momento Lord Voldemort.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

Era una noche fría de invierno...una mansión enorme con tan solo la luz de una ventana era lo único que se veía en la oscuridad que se cernía. El silencio era absoluto...

O casi...

En el interior de la casa, en esa única habitación con luz encendida, una mujer rubia y hermosa, estaba dando a luz...y por alguna razón, no le estaba siendo demasiado fácil... A su lado, su estridente prima y su querido marido, este ultimo cogiéndole de la mano mientras el medimago hacía numerosos hechizos para ayudar a la joven...

-Aguanta Narcissa...ya queda menos - dijo con la voz cálida que usaba solo para ella. Sin embargo, las conclusiones del medimago eran malas...o lograban sacarle a los bebes ya, o ella moriría. Le hizo una seña al medimago para que salieran. -¿Que piensa hacer? Si ella muere, mi señor lo sabrá...-le dijo con una voz fría y amenazante. El medimago palideció.

-Tenemos posiblemente una parejita...y o sacamos ya a uno de ellos, o los tres morirán - en ese momento Lucius Malfoy tomó una decisión propia de un mortífago como era...pero de la que siempre se arrepentiría.

"Dos años mas tarde,en una cabaña en la linde del bosque"

Un llanto desgarrador parecía partir el cielo. Procedía de dentro de la cabaña, de una niña de apenas 2 años. Dentro, una mujer de pelo negro apuntaba con su varita a la pequeña.

-¿Duele verdad? - la morena se echo a reir de una forma que cualquiera sabría lo loca que está. - Una bastarda como tu es lo único que se merece...

-Para...po favo...-decía la pequeña que casi no sabía ni pronunciar bien. No dejaba de mirar al hombre que se situaba al lado de la mujer, quien era su padre. -Papa..po...

-¡Crucio! - dijo la mujer mientras no paraba de reirse. En ese momento el hombre le cogió fuertemente de la muñeca. -Suéltame querido Lucius...¡ahora! -dijo mientras le apuntaba.

-Déjala ya en paz...o te juro que te mataré -tras decir esto, y echarle una última mirada a su hija, quien estaba llena de cortes por la maldición, se desapareció para ir a ver a su -ante los ojos de los demás- único hijo. Jamas se perdonaría este acto, pero no podía dejar morir a su mujer...por lo menos logró salvarla a ella también, se decía a si mismo. Pero, ¿cual fue el precio que tuvo que pagar?

Lucius miro a su hijo dormir. El precio que tuvo que dar, fue convertir a su propia hija en una desterrada a los ojos de la humanidad... la convirtió en una híbrida...alguien cuya alma esta dividida en dos...una humana..y otra...animal. Pero eso...solo lo sabían él... y Bellatrix.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1. Rechazada por la manada y una nueva familia.**

Algo corría entre los matorrales del bosque que rodeaba el pueblo de Hogsmeade, tan velozmente, que sólo se percibía el movimiento.

En un claro, una manada de lobos se preparan para el inicio del verano, que apenas está entrando. Sigilosamente, para que los humanos no les vean, se reúnen en asamblea, dispuestos a hablar sobre un tema de extrema importancia...el destino de uno de ellos.

"Bien...comencemos la reunión ", dijo el lobo alfa mirando a toda su manada, un grupo de 6 lobos...bueno, 5, dado que la protagonista de la reunión llegaba tarde..."Estamos aquí para decidir sobre el destino de nuestra joven Mellie, quien...que raro..llega tarde..."

"¡No!", dijo entrando en el claro la susodicha loba. Todos se la quedaron mirando. Lo cierto es que debían decidir que hacer con ella porque no era una loba normal...era notablemente mas grande. Su pelo, de un color blanco como la nieve, era ya raro de por si, pero lo que daba miedo eran sus ojos, negros totalmente, unos ojos que cuando te miraban fijamente te hacían estremecer. Además, al contrario que los demás, no había nacido en la manada, la habían encontrado rondando por el bosque, en su forma humana, llena de heridas y ensangrentada, llorando. Ya era hora de que volviera a su mundo...al mundo humano...a ser Kimberly Malfoy.- "Siento llegar tarde...estaba..eh...vigilando" -agachó las orejas hacia atrás y puso su cara mas fiera...Una cara que a Mac, su hermano lobuno, no le servía de nada, ya que aún así demostraba sus casi 11 años.

"Eso no es excusa, Mellie "- así la llamaban en la manada. Porque ella no quería saber nada de su nombre humano debido al único recuerdo que tenía de su pasado. El lobo alfa, Reysael se la quedó mirando con su porte más intimidadora y Mellie agachó las orejas, asustada, aún siendo mas alta que el. - "Bien, ha llegado la hora de decidir que hacer contigo ahora que ya has alcanzado tu tamaño mayor. Hablaré yo por todos: te hemos dejado estar aún este invierno porque en humana y sola, te hubieras congelado Mellie...pero me temo que ya no te podemos cuidar mas. Con ese tamaño, cualquier humano de esos que llevan palos que se acerque un poco al bosque, sabría que no eres normal, y entonces empezarían las búsquedas y la manada entera estaría en peligro."

"No...por favor"-Mellie se intentó acercar, pero dos lobos la interceptaron. Ella miró a su hermano.- "Mac..por favor...diles algo...estaré escondida, no saldré"- dijo levantando las orejas como si hubiera tenido una idea genial. Max la miró triste.

"Mellie...sabes que no puedo hacer nada...y además...tienen razon..."- Mac aparto la mirada, triste y avergonzado.

Mellie miró a todos una vez más. " Y, ¿a dónde iré?"

"Tendrás que vivir como humana- dijo Reysael." Acto seguido, mandó empezar a perseguirla, obligando a Mellie a echar a correr para huir de ellos mientras no dejaba de sollozar.

¿Por qué? Era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza, hasta que llegó al límite del bosque y se obligó a transformarse en humana...en una joven de piel blanquecina, ojos negros y un pelo negro como el azabache. Cualquiera averiguaría que es una Malfoy, sonrió con sarcasmo. Por lo único que recordaba de su padre, él era rubio de ojos grises. Se estremeció. El único recuerdo que tenía de su padre era que la dejó ahí tirada, mientras aquella mujer la torturaba...

Empezó a andar hacia el poblado, pero estaba débil, hacia mucho tiempo que no se comportaba como una humana. Decidió entrar a un...¿bar se llamaba?, para pasar lo que quedaba de día.

-Hola jovencita, ¿que te...-la camarera se quedó mirando como hipnotizada esos ojos negros que parecía que miraban a través de su alma- pongo? -sonrió.

-Eh...necesito fuerzas..pero..no tengo..dinero..-dijo. Sabía que los humanos tenían que pagar para comer. Una vez, intento entrar a comer a un sitio para ver como eran, y la echaron a patadas.

-Tranquila pequeña, te traeré un chocolate calentito. Invita la casa - tras ver como le servían, Mellie, perdón, Kimberly, bebió con ansias esa bebida que era tan sabrosa y a la vez reconfortante. Cuando se acercaba la noche, la camarera se acercó a ella. -Tienes que irte a casa ya, cielo, tenemos que cerrar -Kim asintió lentamente...¿y ahora qué haría?

Salió a la calle de nuevo y se abrazó con sus brazos. La ropa que tenía de la última vez que se puso de humana, le quedaba pequeña, y encima era demasiado fresca para el frío que hacía ahí ahora mismo..empezó a temblar y decidió echar a andar para entrar en calor. Llegó a una intersección entre calles y, por el rabillo del ojo, a su izquierda creyó ver algo que la impactó...la mujer que recordaba...la había visto...estaba ahí...no era una ilusión...¿no?

Kimberly echó a correr, presa del pánico, y sin mirar por donde iba, de tal forma, que se chocó con la primera persona que iba por ahí. Esta persona era un hombre, pelirrojo, delgado y muy alto, de ojos azules. Le tendió una mano y Kim la aceptó, abrazándole después como si le conociera de toda la vida.

-Ey, ¿que te pasa pequeña? Me llamo Arthur Weasley, ¿y tu? - Kim dudó, pero aquel hombre le inspiraba confianza.

-Kim...Kimberly...Malfoy abrió los ojos de par en par y retrocedió para mirarla de arriba abajo. Kim supo que había metido la pata. -Por favor, no me deje sola, no tengo a donde ir... -le contó todo excepto lo de su ex manada. Acto seguido, sintió como una lágrima caía por su mejilla..y encima tenía sueño y mucho frío. Tanto, que Arthur lo notó y tomo una decisión que cambiaría la vida de la joven para siempre.

-Kim, acompáñame, te llevaré a tu nuevo hogar -le dijo sonriéndole. Kim no lo dudó, y se fue con el.

Ella en el fondo ya sabía, que aquel hombre y su familia, serían también la suya desde aquel momento.

* * *

 **¡Lumos!**

 **Hola a todos, queridos lectores :3. Primer capítulo completo de la historia. Tengo algunos más escritos ya, que iré subiendo poco a poco para que no sean demasiados de golpe-.**

 **Mientras tanto...¿qué os ha parecido? Un miembro nuevo de la familia Weasley...¿será aceptada? A fin de cuentas...Lucius Malfoy siempre ridiculizó mucho a los Weasleys por su pobreza y sus relaciones con los muggles.**

 **Agradezco cualquier tipo de comentario sobre la historia, para saber si os gustó, si no, si tenéis algo que decir o aportar o si simplemente queréis decir hola.**

 **Nos leemos :)**

 **¡Nox!**


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2. U**_ ** _na carta a tiempo y una selección extraña._**

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente para la joven Kimberly quien, en la casa de la familia Weasley, ya era considerada una más. Kimberly estaba acostumbrada a tener varios hermanos pero aquello era muy raro...eran 8 con ella, cada uno distintos, pero a la vez iguales.

Los mayores eran Bill y Charlie, que ya habian terminado sus estudios y se encontraban, uno trabajando con dragones y otro en Gringotts, el banco de los magos (o como los llamaba antes ella, los humanos con palo); Percy era el tercero, aun en el colegio y alguien muy, muy inteligente, que siempre andaba estudiando en su cuarto, a pesar de que ya habia llegado el primer mes de verano; a continuación iban los gemelos Fred y George, los traviesos de la casa, siempre haciendo bromas a todo el mundo, menos a Kim, a quien por alguna razón no eran capaces (quizás pensaban que ella los podría asesinar solo con la mirada); después estaba Ron, que era de su misma edad, le encantaba el deporte sobre escobas (o Quidditch, como lo llamaban los humanos) y en concreto Viktor Krum, de su equipo favorito; y por ultimo la pequeña Ginny, de un año menos que Ron y ella, a quien también le gustaba el Quidditch. Todos ellos con los mismos rasgos, pelirrojos de ojos azules, delgados y muy, muy simpáticos.

Solo había un problema para esa familia. Demasiados gastos para tan pocos ingresos. La madre, Molly Weasley, era una señora regordeta, muy amable y que no trabajaba más que para sus hijos y marido, y el señor Weasley aun trabajando, ni ganaba suficiente. Por ello Kimberly había decidido aprender todos los comportamientos de los humanos (cosa que desconocía y que a la familia le parecía gracioso) para poder trabajar cuanto antes y ayudarles, aún sabiendo que no eran su familia.

Pero había algo que preocupaba a Kimberly y no entendía ella el por qué. A Ron le había llegado una carta para ir a estudiar magia al colegio donde estaban los gemelos y Percy, y del que ya habían salido Charlie y Bill. Era extraño, ya que ella sabía que algo raro y parecido a la magia de ellos había en su interior, pero a ella la carta no le había llegado... "Y, ¿qué te importa, Kim? Eres una loba, no quieres usar un palo para hacer magia..." ¿O si? Estaba confundida y frustrada, tanto, que se pasaba el día por los bosques pantanosos que rodeaban La madriguera (nombre de la casa) transformada en Mellie, sin que la vieran (aunque Fred ya lo sabía, la había descubierto en una ocasión).

En ese momento se encontraba en una roca sentada, dentro de un pequeño pantano que había en el centro del bosque, lamentándose de no saber ni por qué su familia no trataba de buscarla para darle su carta

-¿Kim?- dijo Fred entrando en el pantano y ensuciándose hasta arriba. Mellie lo miró y levantó las orejas. Le encantaba ese muchacho, se sentía muy cómoda con él. Cuando llegó a la madriguera, el señor Weasley habló con Molly durante un buen rato, ya que ella al principio de saber su apellido la había mirado muy, muy mal. Pero Arthur le debió explicar todo y ella la tomó como una hija, y sus hijos, como una hermana. Pero Fred la trataba mejor que ninguno de ellos, era como un amigo de verdad, un mejor amigo.

Mellie había aprendido a hablar con los humanos, y lo usaba con él.

"¡Fred! - corrió a junto de él y le tiró al suelo. Este se echó a reír."

-Quieta fiera. Dime -se sentó en la roca y le hizo una seña para que se acercara- ¿te preocupa lo de la carta de Ron? -Mellie agachó las orejas y apoyó la cabeza en la rodilla de su amigo.

"No lo sé...es extraño porque nunca me había importado, sé que soy de los humanos de palo - Fred se echó a reír como siempre que decía eso y Mellie le mordió en la mano- pero sin embargo ni carta, ni nada sobre mi familia, esa que según vosotros es tan famosa."

-Mira preciosa, ambos sabemos que eres especial, y al final algo sabremos de tu familia, y sobretodo, sé que te llegara la carta -hizo una pausa para sonreír maliciosamente -y, ¿sabes por qué lo sé? -Mellie ladeó la cabeza- porque ya la tienes en casa.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Fred! ¡Haberlo dicho antes!- Kimberly ya en humana empujó a su amigo y echó a correr hacia casa. Al llegar Molly y Arthur tenían la carta para ella.

-Toma cariño- le dijo Molly.

-Gracias Molly - dijo abrazándoles. Abrió la carta y empezó a leer:

"Estimada señorita Malfoy-Weasley:

Nos complace avisarla de que ha sido aceptada en la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts. Las clases empiezan el 1 de Septiembre, agradeceríamos su confirmación. Le adjunto una lista de materiales.

Att,

Minerva Mcgonagall."

-Vamos a por tus materiales -dijo un sonriente Arthur.

Cuando ya solo les quedaba la varita, en la puerta de la tienda Kim vio a un chico de su edad rubio...tremendamente familiar...pero Arthur la empujó rápido a la tienda, viendo lo que Kim había visto.

-Oh, señorita Malfoy, su hermano acaba de salir de aquí...-Arthur le miró serio y Ollivanders se fue a por la varita.

-Mi...¿hermano?

-Kim...es necesario que nadie sepa tu apellido hasta que estés en el colegio...no es seguro...-ella asintió. Volvieron a casa, y esa noche, sin cenar, Kimberly se fue a la cama de Fred, para no tener pesadillas.

Llegó el 1 de septiembre y estaban ya en la estación, billete en mano.

-Percy, George id ya. Fred, quédate a ayudarme con Kim y Ron -Kim, temerosa de aquel muro que tenían que atravesar, se puso a lado de Fred con su carrito y le miró preocupada. Él le tocó el brazo para tranquilizarla.

-Disculpen, ¿ es por aquí el anden 9 y 3/4?- pregunto a Molly un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

-Veo que no sabes ir, síguenos. Kim, Fred, entrad ya, Ron tu acompaña a este chico tan guapo.

Atravesaron el muro y Kim observó, anonadada, la fabulosa locomotora que la llevaría a su futuro...y al lado, al rubio de la tienda de varitas...junto a una mujer rubia también y a...

-Papá...-susurró para si misma Kim. Fred lo vio y decidió tirar de ella hacia la locomotora, ya que se había quedado paralizada. Pero Lucius Malfoy la había visto.

Pasaron todo el trayecto con el chico moreno, llamado Harry Potter, famoso que conocía Kim gracias a las historias de su hermano Ron. Hablaron de Quidditch, pero Kim estaba demasiado extraña. Había visto a su padre.

Llegaron al colegio, un enorme castillo que le encantó a Kim sobretodo por su bosque y que, para su sorpresa, estaba al lado del bosque de su manada... Una vez dentro, y esperando a la profesora Mcgonagall que les había dejado esperando en las escaleras, el chico rubio se les acercó.

-Veo que es cierto, un Potter ha entrado ya a Hogwarts...yo puedo enseñarte a juntarte con gente adecuada...-le dijo teniéndole la mano. - Soy Draco Malfoy -Kimberly lo miró anonadada. ¿Malfoy?...¿¡Malfoy!? ¿Ese humano era su hermano? Entretanto Ron rió por lo bajo- ¿te hace gracia mi nombre? Tu debes ser un pobretón Weasley por tu pelo y esos harapos que llamas ropa.

-Déjale en paz -le dijo Kim enfadada. No iba a permitir que metiera con su familia.

-A ti ni te conozco, debes ser una fracasada..-Kimberly empezó a descontrolarse...no podía creer que ese humano tan desagradable fuera su hermano...y había entendido por qué nadie sabía de su apellido...se había dado cuenta de la evidente diferencia física existente entre ellos.

-Sé con quien juntarme -le dijo Harry con frialdad. Justo en el momento en que Draco iba a responderle, llegó la profesora.

-Que comience la selección -entraron a un comedor enorme lleno de luces y con cuatro mesas. En una de ellas, un sonriente Fred le daba ánimos. Ella sabía en que casa quería estar...pero según sabia por Fred, los Malfoy estaban en Slytherin...

-Ronald Weasley.

-¡Griffindor! -dijo el trozo de ropa que llamaban sombrero los humanos. Ron corrió a junto de sus hermanos. Así pasaron varios alumnos y llegó su turno al fin.

-Kimberly Malfoy- tal como esperaba, los murmullos a su alrededor comenzaron..pero ella solo tenía ojos para su susodicho hermano Draco...quien la miraba con ojos abiertos de par en par.

"Vaya, vaya-dijo el sombrero en su cabeza. -Una Malfoy que nadie conocía...¿Slytherin como siempre?"

"No, no por favor...a Slytherin no...quiero ir a Griffindor...como mi verdadera familia.."

"¿A si? Que raro...no eres como todos los Malfoy...¿Que haré contigo? Inteligencia, astucia, valentía y lealtad, perteneces a todas las casas...pero por ser Malfoy a Slytherin, pero me pides ir a Griffindor...¿que dirá tu padre si te ve?"

"Me da igual...por favor..."-pero Kimberly cometió un error y empezó a recordar todo su pasado , su manada, como combatían entre ellos por la comida pero ella nunca quería pelear con ninguno, como cuando aquella camarera vio algo raro en ella y le tuvo miedo, como los Weasleys no la odiaron por ser una Malfoy porque era simpática y buena con todos...en definitiva, lo totalmente distinta que era de su familia verdadera. Y entonces el sombrero lo tuvo claro.

-¡Hufflepuff!-los murmullos se convirtieron en sonidos de sorpresa.

Era la primera Malfoy que no solo no iba a Slytherin...si no que iba a la casa que los Malfoy consideraban inferior...Hufflepuff.

* * *

 **¡Lumos!**

 **Y así el segundo capítulo. Cómo veis, la joven Kimberly ha ido a parar a la casa que cualquier Malfoy despreciaría...¿cómo creéis que se sentirá ahora? ¿Y Draco? ¿La rechazarán sus amigos?**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado :3**

 **Se agradecen comentarios o críticas sobre lo que sea, así voy viendo si os gusta o no :P**

 **Nos leemos *-***

 **¡Nox!**


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3.

Los murmullos no cesaron mientras Kimberly se dirigía a la mesa que era suya ahora. Todos la miraban, incluidos los profesores, lo sabía, su instinto de loba se lo decía.. ¿Como había podido ese estúpido trozo de ropa harapiento mandarla a una casa que no solo no incluía a nadie de sus conocidos, sino que no era nada respetada por los Malfoy? Todos la odiarían,además, por ser quien era...

Pero Kimberly estaba muy equivocada, y se dio cuenta nada más llegar a la mesa. Para los Hufflepuff, una Malfoy en su casa sería el fin de las discusiones con esa familia, e incluso una posibilidad de ser más queridos por los Slytherin, o eso creían. En cuanto Kim se sentó al lado de un chico de pelo castaño y una chica morena, toda la mesa irrumpió en vitores y aplausos eufóricos.

-¡Hola! Soy Jake Mason, encantado- dijo el chico dándole la mano. Kim, que en esos meses había aprendido que ese era un saludo normal entre los humanos, le estrechó la mano con una sonrisa forzada. -Yo también soy de primero.

-En..encantada. Creo que no hace falta que te diga mi nombre -dijo soltando una pequeña risita. Pero de reojo vio como la miraba la chica de al lado.

-No, no hace falta, todos sabemos lo arrogante que vas a ser -el banquete, que para entonces había ya comenzado, de repente en la mesa de Hufflepuff se detuvo. Kim miró a la chica.

-Mira, no se qué concepto de Malfoy tenéis todos, pero yo no soy igual. Y creo que estar en esta casa es una buena prueba, ¿no? -ella, molesta, se levantó y cambió de sitio, dejando a su lado un hueco libre, ya que la siguiente persona la miraba desconfiada. -No os voy a matar ni nada por el estilo...-dijo ella apenada. Jake le apretó el brazo en señal de animos.

-Tranquila, ya se acostumbrarán. Ella es Samantha Laguerton, su familia no ha tenido buena experiencia con la tuya...-dicho esto continuó comiendo. Pero Kim, que estaba hambrienta, de golpe ya no tenía hambre...solo estaba asustada. Miró hacia la mesa de los Griffindors para ver la cara de un Fred asombrado y sonriente que le daba ánimos con sus ojos. Ella le sonrió.

Terminó el banquete y ella, con su nuevo amigo Jake y el resto de Hufflepuff, siguieron a su prefecto en dirección a su sala cómun.

-Bien, nuestra sala común esta al lado de las cocinas, ya que Helga, nuestra fundadora, era una gran cocinera -se echó a reír el prefecto. -Además, somos la única casa que echa a los que no sean Hufflepuff. El truco es simple. Al ritmo de Helga Hufflepuff tendréis que golpear el segundo barril comenzando a contar desde abajo para abrir la puerta. Si falláis, se os bañará en vinagre-tras decir esto y sorprenderles a todos, entraron a su sala común. Jake y ella se detuvieron antes de ir a sus dormitorios para despedirse.

-Escucha, nuestra casa suele tener solo a gente buena, pero siempre hay excepciones... si algún alumno te molesta por ser..ya sabes, dímelo -le sonrió Jake. Kimberly lo miró con esos ojos negros que tenía, y el chico titubeó un momento. -Vaya ojos...das miedo -ambos se echaron a reir.

-Gracias,Jake. Buenas noches -tras abrazar a su nuevo amigo, se dirigió a su dormitorio. Lo que alli la esperaba, no era muy agradable. Sus compañeras de cuarto,Samantha y Nicole Stevens, habían hechizado su cama para que tuviera vida propia y no la dejara tumbarse.

-No eres bienvenida aqui, Malfoy -le dijo Stevens mirándola con un odio no característico de esa casa. Samantha, sin embargo, permaneció callada.

-Dejadme...en paz. No soy como ellos, soy una persona tranquila...-ellas no la escucharon y en vez de quitar el hechizo para dejarla dormir, se fueron a sus camas. Kimberly se vio obligada a dormir en el sofá de la sala común.

Al día siguiente, y sin haber dormido nada, Kimberly se apresuró a salir cuanto antes de ahi, quería llegar ya a donde estaban sus amigos, con quienes compartía algunas clases. Pero por el camino, debido a sus rápidos pasos, se chocó con quien menos quería.

-Mira por donde vas, impostora-le dijo su supuesto hermano Draco. Ambos se miraban de arriba abajo, el rubio con una mirada cargada de desprecio y Kim una fría.

-¿Impostora?

-¿No creerías que me tragaría la historia esa de que eres mi hermana, no? Eres una impostora, que encima va a Hufflepuff..Tú, ¿mi hermana? Si lo fueras serías una deshonra para la familia -Kim lo fulminó con la mirada mientras este se metía a la clase de Pociones. Por el otro lado llegaban Ron y Harry, además de la chica que había oído llamar Hermione.

-¡Ron!- Kim corrió a abrazar a su amigo, y este aceptó encantado.

-Kim, te presento a Hermione Granger -tras esto, el pelirrojo tornó su mirada triste.- Es una pena que no estes en Griffindor...¿te tratan bien? -Kimberly recordó lo de la cama, sus compañeras, y prefirió no contarlo. Asintió.

-Será mejor que entremos. Llegaremos tarde-tras esa clase, en la que el profesor Snape humilló a Harry mientras Samantha y Nicole no dejaban de murmurar (cosa que atrajo las sospechas de la chica), Kim buscó con la mirada a Jake mientras recogía sus cosas y se apresuró a acercarse con sus amigos. -Jake yo..siento no haberte esperado pero...

-Déjalo ya -la mirada de Jake era muy fría e indiferente, algo que hizo que Kim retrocediera. - No me extraña que los demás te traten asi, eres una porquería, como todos los Malfoy.

En ese momento, algo en la mente de Kimberly se rompió. Recordó la noche que había pasado, las palabras de Samantha y Stevens, lo que le dijo su hermano, las miradas que le echaban todos...y las palabras de el que ella consideraba su nuevo amigo Jake. Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, echó a correr, decidida a irse de ahi, al bosque. Jake, asustado por su reacción, fue empujado por Ron quien empezó a recruminarle sus palabras.

-¡Kimberly! -dijo Harry persiguiéndola, pero tarde, ella corría mas y le llevaba una clara ventaja. Por el camino, antes de llegar a la salida, se encontró con varios profesores, entre ellos Mcgonagall, con quien tenía clase ahora, y también con Fred, quien trató de seguirla.

-Kim, ¡espera!- él, al contrario que Harry, no cesó en su persecución. Kimberly logró alcanzar la salida, y se dirigió al bosque, y justo en el límite, donde ya nadie más que Fred podría verla, se transformó con un salto... entonces Fred supo que ya no la alcanzaría. -¡Maldita sea! ¡Kim! -gritó mientras ella desaparecía entre la maleza. Pero Fred quiso seguirla aún así y se internó en el bosque prohibido, intentando alcanzarla y perdiéndose...llegando a parar al lago. -Kim...-suspiró una última vez. En ese momento, Fred era consciente de que no volvería a ver a Kim esa mañana...y si no la encontraba...puede que nunca más. -Te encontraré. No volveré si no es contigo.


End file.
